


you're all the light that I need

by AdelineVW7



Series: darling, home is where I am with you [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Gen, New Year's Eve, No Plot/Plotless, Old Age, fluff and domesticity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineVW7/pseuds/AdelineVW7
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura in their old age, sharing a tender moment at the dawn of a new year.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: darling, home is where I am with you [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950553
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	you're all the light that I need

He talks more, these days.

They were seated on the porch, hands interlaced, wrapped up in the final quiet moments of the fading year. In a few more moments, the sky will be lit up with fireworks. Sasuke cranes his head as if to watch, though all the world has turned to blurs and shadows in his vision. The unfortunate toll of a long life of battle. He finds he does not mind this, though.

“Sakura.”

He hears her fond huff, before she speaks her acknowledgment. “Yes.”

“Sakura.”

“I’m here.” There is a smile in her voice. “I’ll always just be here.”

He hums, and leans in closer. She responds by resting her head on his shoulder.

“It’s starting.”

Sasuke strains past the haziness of his vision, training his gaze on the sky. He hears more than sees the fireworks—they register only as mere pinpricks of brightness. “How’s it look?”

“Beautiful,” she breathes out. “Like a garden. A profusion of blossoming flowers.”

He closes his eyes to imagine it. His mind calls up memories to guide him: his mother’s well-kept shrubbery in the house of his childhood, the countless blooms he encountered in his long journeying, the flower arrangements Sakura often prepared for his homecomings when he used to go on missions.

And Sakura herself—the soft pink of her hair, the promise of everlasting spring in her eyes.

He opens his eyes, and finally smiles. “Good.”


End file.
